


Let Me Give You My Life

by Chronicler



Category: Take Me to Church - Hozier (Music Video)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Flash Fic, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Refences to Violence, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicler/pseuds/Chronicler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Hozier's 'Take me to Church', and its video.</p><p>Or to put it another way:</p><p>Shad had wanted Danny for as long as he could remember. And he finally got him. But he didn't get to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Give You My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYSVMgRr6pw
> 
> Also, it will look better if you read it with my work skin turned on.
> 
> Thanks Barb G for beta reading.
> 
> It was filmed in Ireland, but I've written the whole thing in my working class Yorkshire dialect. Because it looks like here, and reminds me of here. And it's a universal story, sadly.

_Peace, Peace, she cannot hear_  
_Lyre or sonnet,_  
_All my life's buried here,_  
_Heap earth upon it._

_Requiescat - Oscar Wilde_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Escape._

Remember how we used to talk about escaping? Used to watch planes, watch birds, watch any lucky fuckers that could just fly away.

You did escape in the end I guess. Without me.

‘We’ll get away from this shithole,’ you used to tell me, remember? ‘Promise me we’ll find somewhere better,’ you used to whisper, your lips wet with my cum. And I promised, fuck I promised. What else could I do?

Remember when we blazed up by the canal? ‘Cuz there was nowhere else to go and it was summat to do. And it was like we was back in school. ’Cept I ended up with my hands down your jeans, and you never let me do that back then.

You always knew I wanted your dick, I know ya did. It was all I could think about sometimes, wanking on me own but picturing you finally letting me in.

Years I waited for ya, since we was kids. I watched ya in class while I skived by the fence with a fag in me hand and nowt in me ’ead but you. And now I’ll always be waiting.

Your dad was right when he said I wan’t good enough for ya. Even before he knew we was shagging. Before he found me on top of ya in your bed and threw me out.

I shoulda left you alone.

But I wanted you so bad. You shone, and I feel like my chest is gonna burst just thinking about you. Even now. Even now.

You were such a good boy. Fuck, I can still smile just thinking about it. You always wanted to do the right thing. And I tried, I tried. But you liked me being your bit of rough, din’t ya? Liked rescuing me from the council estate and sneaking me into your posh house. ‘Promise you’ll stay out of trouble so we can get away,’ you used to say, like a prayer I cun’t answer.

I was gonna take you away. You believe me, right? Even if I don’t.

I guess you were waiting too.

While you buried our secrets.

Trapped them in steel and chains and buried ’em.

‘Promise me, Shad’ your words against my lips. ‘Promise me it won’t always be like this, promise me that you –’ and I shut you up with my mouth stealing your breath.

Because I knew it was a lie every time I promised.

Knew there in’t really a world outside this shitty town.

Knew they’d come for us.

Just twats with nothing better to do. Just like us.

And now you’re the one in the box and I’m looking at your headstone.

My hands stained red with the spray paint I scrubbed off it to get to the words underneath.

_ QUEER _

_ Daniel Eadon 5th October 1995 – 25th March 2014 _

_ QUEER _

_ Beloved son, grandson, brother - Taken too soon _

_ QUEER _

No mention of what you were to me. Course not. Your family wouldn’t even let me go to the funeral. I guess I’m just the graffiti staining your name.

They blame me. But you forgive me, right?

‘Forgive me!’ and I’m screaming at a mound of earth. Our secrets buried in another box.

‘It’s your fault!’ I scream at the church looming over you, fucking pile of disgust drenched in colours from the stained glass.

The sky cracks open as I smash the windows, the heavens bleeding crimson and drenching the earth with blood. I should burn it to the ground. Leave the world in ashes.

I fucking worshipped you, Danny.

And there’s a knife in my hand. ‘I’ll fucking make them pay!’ another promise I make you, but this one I’ll keep.

And I’m running, running, running. We should have run away. But I’m running to find ’em. The scum who took ya from me. Running down country roads. Where I found you too late. Where they left me purple and red. Left me breathing ’cuz that hurt more. Left me _alone_.

But no one would listen to me and they’re still out there.

I hope they send me to join you. Bury me in a box. Burn me alive. Make it stop.

That was all we wanted.

 _Escape_.


End file.
